


Ariana and Iris

by Witchan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: Ariana and Iris met each other for the first time.





	Ariana and Iris

**Author's Note:**

> And yet, another re-written story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this freaking story.

Iris. A girl named Iris was skipping peacefully in a quiet city known as Opelucid, lying in the northern and central area of the Unova region. It wasn't the most popular place in the region, but it wasn't the least popular. About Iris, she was living a good life. She was a Gym Leader, she heard heard nothing from Team Plasma lately, and she had hung around with her friends in a villa. Good, huh?

Iris suddenly bumped into a woman by accident because she had her eyes closed the whole time. The woman turned around and glared at Iris as Iris moved back a little. She didn't like that at all. 

"Sorry, miss...!" Iris apologized.

"Don't ever crash into me again, you little scapegrace!" the woman yelled. Her name was Ariana, a red-haired middle-aged woman.

Iris pointed at Ariana, yelling, "Hey, don't call me a...", but she then stopped pointing, looking confused, scratching her head. "Um... What the heck's a scapegrace!?" Iris asked.

"A synonym for brat, dummy!" Ariana explained.

Iris glared at Ariana, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm not dumb! I'm a Gym Leader for crying out loud!" Iris said.

"What does that have to do with you being a Gym Leader when you can't learn the definition or synonym of a word!? You ignorant child!" Ariana was being more mean towards Iris, a trainer that was thirty years plus younger than her.

"Ignorant!? Why I oughta-"

"Ougtha what?" Ariana cut the girl with maroon eyes off, smirking. "Tell on me? If so, then it proves that you're nothing but a coward!"

"I..." Iris said. That's all she said. She didn't say or do anything else but glare at Ariana. "Ugh!" she finally said something as she turned around and stomped away, squeezing her fists, gritting her teeth. "That... ugh! I hope she disappears forever!"

"Hehe," Ariana chuckled, folding her arms.

The next day, Iris was swinging on a swing in Opelucid's park. The park was small. No one else was there, but that suddenly changed as Ariana showed up. Iris noticed her before getting off the swing.

"You again!? Screw off, you horrible person!" Iris 

"Horrible? Are you trying to hurt my feelings again, you little brat? It's not working, you know, but keep trying. I'll sit and have a good laugh."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Iris asked.

"Trying to relax here for a while, but why should you care?" Ariana replied.

Iris blushed a little.

"I'm "horrible" like you said," Ariana said. 

"Look, lady, I don't want to speak to you again and I don't want to see your face, got it!? Now, leave me alone!" Iris yelled.

"Then why are you still looking at me, short stuff? Can't find another woman to interact alone?" Ariana asked.

Iris didn't reply. She just walked away as if nothing happened. 

Day three. In the same park where Ariana met Iris again, Ariana saw Iris playing with a jump rope and smirked. "No friends, I see," Ariana said.

Iris stopped jump-roping, giving Ariana a mean look. "Oh, for crying out loud, lady, leave!" Iris hollered.

"Why are you playing jump rope with yourself? Do people hate you? Does your own family hate you? Does your own Pokemon hate you even though you use them to battle? Are you afraid to ask people to play with you? Is your reputation bad? Do you hate taking showers? What is the reason?" Ariana heckled Iris like hell. 

Iris gritted her teeth, shaking her arms and hands as Ariana giggled. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Ariana gone permanently. "THAT'S IT! YOU AND ME! A BATTLE!" Iris screamed.

"A battle, eh child? I'll accept," Ariana, being an experienced trainer, accepted. "Stipulation?"

"If I win, you'll leave me alone forever!" Iris replied.

"But what if I win? Hmm... let me think... tsk tsk... I'll do whatever I want and you can't stop me!" 

"...Deal!" Iris accepted.

"Then bring it, brat!" Ariana said.

Iris stepped back several times, watching the middle-aged ex-rocket stepping back as well. Then, the battle started as Iris released her Fraxure, while Ariana released Muk. "...Outrage, Fraxure!" Iris commanded.

"Demolish that Fraxure with Gunk Shot, Muk!" Ariana demanded.

Fraxure's Outrage dealt decent damage, but Iris stomped her feet, getting more angry than before. She was expecting a knockout from her Fraxure's Outrage, but it wasn't powerful enough. Muk's HP was too high, that's why. Speaking of Muk, he retaliated with Gunk Shot, and that knocked Fraxure out cold. 

"WHAT!? HOW IS THAT FAIR!?" Iris yelled like a little baby.

"A high attack isn't fair? Heh. Let's continue, shall we?" Ariana said calmly.

The next Pokemon Iris used was Haxorus, her strongest Pokemon. "Use Outrage, Haxorus!"

"Gunk Shot again, Muk!" 

This time, Muk fainted, and Iris jumped up and down like she won a mega lottery. 

"Celebrating during a battle, huh? How pathetic!" Ariana continued to act mean towards her favorite target. "Go, Honchkrow!" 

Honchkrow's next. Iris couldn't command a move because Outrage's description, forcing the user to use it again one or two more times. "Smack Haxorus hard with Sucker Punch, Honchkrow!" Ariana ordered.

He did, and Haxorus fainted. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO! HOW DID THAT KNOCK HIM OUT!? AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT HONCHKROW HOLDING!?" Iris continued to act like a spoiled child. 

"Stupid child. It's a Scope Lens. The chances of a critical hit increases. It comes in handy with Honchkrow's ability, Super Luck, and high attack. You're a Gym Leader, but you don't know what item a Pokemon is holding. How sad," Ariana said.

"Um... I knew what that item was! I was just joking!" Iris lied.

Ariana rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Yeah, right, and I'm the queen of the world," Ariana said sarcastically.

"No one will ever listen to you with that stupid white dress and those stupid white heels you're wearing!" Iris insulted Ariana.

"Says the urchin child. Poorly dressed fool," Ariana countered.

"Let's get our battle over with!" Iris said. "Go, Druddigon!"

Iris' last hope was Druddigon, who was slow, but powerful. "Outrage, Druddigon!" Iris ordered.

"Brave Bird, Honchkrow!" Ariana demanded.

Honchkrow's Brave Bird ended the battle. Iris went on her knees, looking shocked. Ariana folded her arms, smiling. "I... lost... to you..." Iris said lowly. 

"No heart. No passion. Lack of knowledge. Lack of perceptive. Yet, you're a Gym Leader, an awful one," Ariana criticized Iris to the extreme, but she's right. How did Iris become a Gym Leader in the first place?

Iris didn't talk back. Instead, she put her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs with that angry face of hers. Then, she went closer to Ariana, who was still smiling like a winner. "The..." Iris finally spoke. "The reason I'm a Gym Leader... is because..."

Ariana raised her eyebrow, asking"Because what?"

"Because I am close friends with an old trainer named Drayden. Originally, he was Opelucid's Gym Leader until I begged to become one, and he stepped down as a Gym Leader," Iris explained.

"How poignant of him," Ariana insulted Drayden as well.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Iris asked.

"It means pathetic," Ariana replied.

"Hey! You don't know a thing about Drayden! He's a nice old man and everybody loves him, so back off!" Iris yelled.

"Imploring your friends to replace their role is despicable. Couldn't you rise to the top with enthusiasm and be yourself? No. Instead, you had chosen ignorance . I don't admire no-good trainers," Ariana disrespected Iris even further.

"I hate you! You're worse than Team Plasma!" Iris yelled.

"What's wrong, shrimp? Can't handle the truth? It hurts, I know," Ariana said. "What's next? Begging the Pokemon League Champion to take his/her role?" 

"...No!" Iris replied.

Ariana scoffed. "Yeah, right," Ariana said.

Iris pulled her hair, raising her blood pressure, growing her anger. "Argh! You talk too much!" Iris shrieked.

"Heh. I wouldn't stay mad if I were you," Ariana said.

Iris stopped pulling her hair. "Are you done?" Iris asked.

"Are you really asking for more torment?" Ariana asked, wanting to torture Iris some more.

"No, no, no, no, no! Good-bye!" Iris replied.

Iris walked away.

Day four. Iris was eating at a diner called "Eat at Joe's". Mashed potatoes, peas, and meat were on her plate. A few people here were eating as well, but they were uncommon trainers. Iris wasn't the only uncommon trainer here because Ariana arrived to eat something, but as soon as she saw Iris eating, she changed her mind. She joined Iris, and Iris stopped eating. 

"Now what?" Iris asked.

"I'm here to chat with you, little missy," Ariana replied.

Iris sighed. "Fine. Look... I thought about what you said yesterday, and I... gave Drayden his spot back. I'm no longer a Gym Leader," Iris had finally done something right.

"That's very altruistic of you, but you still fail as a trainer!" Ariana said.

Iris slapped her face lightly, saying, "Oh, brother." 

"What's your name?" Ariana asked.

"My name? What are you trying to do, make false rumors about me on the internet?" Iris asked.

"No, you buffoon," Ariana replied.

"...Alright. It's... Iris," Iris finally revealed her name to Ariana.

"Iris? Part of the eye? An Ambiguous color term? A genus of flowering plants? Are you really human?" Ariana joked.

Iris hit the table, causing distraction. "You old wench! I'm human!" Iris hollered.

"Can't take a joke, I see," Ariana said as the people at the diner resumed their business. "I'm Ariana, by the way. Kanto native, 45, former Executive of a disbanded organization called Team Rocket." 

"Team Rocket!? That explains why you're a mean old lady!" Iris said. "So um... Why did Team Rocket get disbanded?" 

"Tough trainers around your age stopped our plans," Ariana replied. "They were great trainers, unlike you, a disgrace of a trainer."

"Oh, that's it! That is it! You and me in the park tomorrow! I want you to train me outside of Opelucid City!" Iris said.

"Humph! Do it yourself!" Ariana rejected.

"Myself!?" Iris said.

"You heard me, Iris! Yourself! Keep working, and I mean it. Learn the weaknesses, resistances, and immunites of Pokemon, learn the items, learn what items Pokemon are supposed to hold, memorize the items' description, learn the prediction of your opponents, learn a perfect strategy. It doesn't matter if you do it all day or all night without rest. Repeat, and you'll eventually grow stronger. That's how I became a great trainer," Ariana suggested.

"Fine! I'll follow your advice, and after I become Champion, I'm going to kick your butt in a rematch!" Iris said.

"We'll see. Good luck," Ariana said.

Ariana got up and left.

Two years later. Iris, now a little taller, went to the park and confronted Ariana, who was sitting on the bench. "Guess what, Ariana!? I'm champion! Really, I am!" Iris wasn't lying.

"I've heard. Congratulations," Ariana finally said something nice to Iris.

"I did what you told me two years ago, and boy, I rarely went to sleep!" Iris had taken Ariana's advice, hence her current status as Champion.

"But..." 

"But what, Ariana?" 

"I want you to prove that you're Champion by beating me. If you can't beat me again, that means you're not champion," Ariana replied.

"Oh, I'll beat you! I'll beat ya hard! I'll make you my bitch!" Iris said.

"A child using profanity against an adult, eh? So bold of you. NOW FIGHT ME!" Ariana said.

The girls positioned themselves to battle against one another. It was Iris' Hydreigon vs. Ariana's Muk. 

"Dragon Pulse, Hydreigon!" 

"Explode, Muk!" 

Hydreigon didn't save herself; Dragon Pulse dealt average damage against the sludge Pokemon. Muk's Explosion fainted them both. "Salamence, now!" Iris released Salamence, then Ariana released a Vileplume. "Scorch that Vileplume with Fire Blast, Salemence! Don't miss it!"

"Hidden Power (Ice), Vileplume!"

Salamence roasted Vileplume with the powerful Fire-type move, instantly knocking her out. 

"Go, Honchkrow!" Ariana entered Honchkrow in battle. "Sucker Punch!" 

"Now, use Draco Meteor, Salamence!" 

Like last time, Honchkrow defeated Iris' Pokemon in one blow thanks to her item and ability. 

"Again!? You're asking it for it, Ariana! Haxorus, go!" 

After Iris released Haxorus, Ariana ordered Honchkrow to hit Haxorus with Sucker Punch, but Haxorus survived thanks to the Focus Sash she was holding, and Haxorus hit back with an Outrage, putting the Big Boss Pokemon to sleep. 

"Nice, but watch this!" Ariana said. Another Honchkrow was up next. A Sucker Punch from her disposed Haxorus, plus raising her attack to one stage. "Afraid of Moxie, Iris?" Ariana referred to Honchkrow's ability, Moxie, an ability where the user could raise his or her attack one stage after knocking a Pokemon out. 

"No, Ariana!" Iris replied.

Honchkrow vs. Aggron. Honchkrow hit Aggron with a Superpower, but Aggron's ability, Sturdy, let her live, and Aggron finished the job with a Stone Edge. "No Rock Head ability, eh? I'm impressed. I have one Pokemon left. Think you can beat her?" Ariana said.

Now, it's Ariana's Arbok turn to shine. Iris returned Aggron to her Pokemon before she releasing Archeops, the only male Pokemon in her party. 

"Ice Fang, Arbok!" 

Arbok's icy fang didn't demolish Archeops in one blow, but she activated his ability, Defeatist (The Pokémon's Attack & Special Attack is halved when its Hit Points are below 50% of maximum) , instead. On the next turn, however, Arbok defeated him with Sucker Punch. 

"Oh my god..." Iris couldn't believe that Ariana was giving her trouble again. 

"Thought you can beat me easily, huh? Nice try. Reveal your last Pokemon." 

"LAPRAS!" Iris sent Lapras out to face Arbok. A Zoom Lens was Lapras' item, a useful item that could boost her accuracy a little. "Wash it away with Hydro Pump, Lapras!" 

"Gunk Shot it hard, Arbok! Do it for mommy!"

Arbok's Gunk Shot missed, but Lapras' Hydro Pump also missed. The next turn, both moves missed, again. This was nerve-wrecking. Iris and Ariana couldn't command their Pokemon to use other moves. Why? Because Lapras' Blizzard and Thunder had lower accuracy than Hydro Pump, and Arbok's Sucker Punch and Earthquake had poorer damage than Gunk Shot. On the next turn, Hydro Pump finally hit Arbok, knocking him out. The battle ended as Iris hugged her Lapras. 

"We did it, Lapras! We did it! We beat Ariana!" Iris shouted with joy.

Ariana just stood there clapping. Then, she stopped a few seconds later. "I must say, Iris, I admire your passion against me. Well done. Say, why don't you join me and revive Team Rocket? We'll become unstoppable!" 

"Reviving Team Rocket with you!? Ha! No way I'd ever work with a mean lady!" 

"Oh, who am I kidding! Working with you is pointless. And yes, you're still a brat!"

"Oh, you!"

"And you're still wearing those ridiculous clothes! Come with me. You need to wear something else, something perfect for a champion." 

"This had better be good!"

A few minutes later, the girls arrived at the house. Long purple couch, a $1,000 frame of Giovanni, flat screen television, PS4, yellow flowers in a water bowl, Magikarps in a bowl, two gold lamps, other frames of other ex-Rocket members but less fortunate, and many more surrounded in the living room! Iris was amazed by this. 

"Holy cow! Are you rich!?" 

"Lucky guess. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

"Okey-dokey!" 

After a few minutes, Ariana retured to the living room and gave Iris a crown, sandals, and a big dress (same outfit Iris wore in B2W2). "My parents had given these to me as a birthday present thirty-five years ago. I wanted to give them to my daughter, but she hated it."

"Oh my... This... This is amazing for a champion! Thanks, Ariana!"

Iris grabbed the stuff from Ariana before grabbing her hand and kissing it. They blushed, hinting that they were bisexual.

"You call that a kiss? How weak."

"Eh, it's the least I can do. Where's your bathroom?" 

"In the hallway to your left." 

"Thanks, Ariana." 

A minute later, Iris exited the bathroom, holding her old stuff. 

"Looking glamorous, Iris. Now get the hell out of my house, you little child. I need to pack my bags and leave." 

"Why, Ariana?" 

"I'm going to visit my daughter in Sinnoh and stay there for three months," Ariana replied.

Iris laughed a little. "Running away from me, I see." 

"That has nothing to do with our rematch. Yesterday, I've promised my daughter for a visit."

"Whatever you say, Ariana. Whatever you say."

Three months later, Ariana returned to Opelucid City, looking left and right as people were cleaning the city. "What the hell happened here?"

"Ariana, you're back!" Iris said. She was standing next to the Pokemon Center. 

Ariana looked at Iris before going towards her. "What happened, Iris?"

"Neo Team Plasma had frozen the city before their leader, Ghethis, disbanded the group. They were sending a message to Unova."

"Huh."

"Do you need a minute, Ariana? I want to tell you something. Important." 

"Whatever it is, get it over with. Come with me." 

At Ariana's house, the girls sat on the couch and looked at each other. "Spit it out, Iris." 

"Ariana, I want to say thank you for making me believe in myself and go through the top of the mountain of stronger trainers. If it wasn't for you, Id still be a Gym Leader, a terrible one."

"That's it? What a waste. You should've told me that months ago." 

"That's not all, Ariana. I need to confess to you about something." 

"What is it?" 

"After that kiss... I kept thinking about you non-stop... and despite the torment you gave me... I want to say that... I... I... I love you." 

Ariana scoffed. "You're like the 100th person confessing the same crap, then you'll rob and steal my stuff, or break up with me days later. I'm not developing a romantic relationship with anyone again. I've had bad relationships before and after a good one with my ex-husband, leader of Team Rocket." 

"Oh, c'mon, Ariana. I'm not a bad person." I promise I'll love you forever and ever."

"Then prove it." 

With that said, Iris sat on Ariana before kissing her lips, blushing with her, placing the hands behind her neck. Ariana visited Iris' tongue with hers, frenching it, surprising the Unovian champion. But Iris frenched back. Their saliva dripped from their mouths. Their frenching suddenly grew intense as Ariana put her arms and hands behind Iris' back, the moaning. Now, their eyes closed. Iris never kissed a male or female like this, so it was her first time. As for Ariana, she had plenty, including one with Giovanni.

Five minutes later, the kissing ended. 

"My, Iris, you're a perfect kisser." 

"First time. Glad I did well. Wanna do it again, ya old hag?" 

"I accept, you spoiled brat."

After insulting each other like in the past, the lovebirds went at it again. 

The End


End file.
